


How to Spoil Your Sword

by welcometodunscaith



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: All you really need to know is Kanade is back, F/F, Fluff, Kind of XDU but not really?, Multiple timeline shenanigans, Polyamory, Post-XV, Suggestive Themes, Tsubasa deserves the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometodunscaith/pseuds/welcometodunscaith
Summary: Tsubasa wonders if she has things too good. Her girlfriends disagree with that.
Relationships: Amou Kanade/Maria Cadenzavna Eve/Kazanari Tsubasa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	How to Spoil Your Sword

Maria’s face scrunched up as light filtered through her eyelids, gradually stirring her further into wakefulness. One cyan eye cracked open and immediately shut again before the morning sun’s assault, but she didn’t let that deter her. Over the course of about a minute, Maria managed to open her eyes enough to see. She saw the simple surroundings of her own bedroom, comfortable but not so lavishly decorated as to match her status. But then, the fact that she was in an apartment to begin with supported that fact.

The curtains were actually mostly drawn, but the rising sun was at just the right spot to cast a ray between them, right across the pillows. By its position, Maria guessed a time of about 8 in the morning. She turned her eyes away from the room around her and instead let her gaze fall right in front of her face.

And what a view she had.

The woman across from her had a wild mane of red hair, but with the sun shining behind it, the whole fluffy mess was backlit, making it look as though it was aflame. Some of the woman’s locks uncannily resembled bird’s feathers, with one particular bunch of hair looking like a wing growing right out of her head. It was then that Maria noticed the woman’s arm was outstretched, her relaxed hand resting on Maria’s waist. Her sleeping face was calm, almost soft, but in the past week Maria came to know firsthand the kinds of ferocious expressions that could overtake those lightly tanned features.

Then Kanade’s eyelids fluttered, Maria felt the fingers at her waist shift, and a pair of sleepy crimson eyes opened. They darted about just as Maria’s had a minute earlier, but then they settled on her, meeting her gaze as a wide smile took the other woman’s face.

“Mornin’, gorgeous,” she mumbled, drumming her fingers against Maria’s pajama shirt.

“Good morning, Kanade,” Maria whispered. “Sleep well?”

“Like a fuckin’ baby,” yawned Kanade, “Seriously. This bed makes me feel like I’m back in the womb.”

Maria giggled, keeping quiet on purpose. “Well, I had to splurge on a few things. I’m glad it’s to your liking.”

Kanade patted the curve of Maria’s toned body appreciatively, “To my liking? You betcha, I’m moving in.”

“Shush,” Maria replied, “I’m sure Tsubasa would be happy to hear that, but she’s still sleeping.”

Kanade’s eyes drifted down. Blinked. “Oh. So that’s why you’re way over there.”

Between the two women rested a third, this one still asleep. Her shoulders shifted with every breath, her fan of deep blue hair spread out around her. Being shorter than both Maria and Kanade, her head wasn’t quite level with theirs. Instead her face had ended up nestled around Maria’s chest, a spot she was sure to find embarrassing upon her awakening. One of Maria’s arms was wrapped around Tsubasa, her hand resting in the small of the younger woman’s back. So closely cuddled were the three women that Maria could tap her fingers against Kanade’s abs without ever removing her hand from Tsubasa. 

“She’s so cute when she’s asleep,” Maria murmured, eyes trailing over Tsubasa’s face.

“I bet,” Kanade said, shifting herself a little closer to properly spoon the shorter woman. “Shame you’re hogging the view.”

Maria rolled her eyes. “You’ll be seeing plenty of her if you’re serious about moving in.”

“Oh, I am perfectly serious, sweet cheeks,” Kanade grinned, playfully grabbing at Maria’s waist, “Better get used to havin’ me around.”

Maria quirked an eyebrow. “Lucky for you, I quite enjoy your company. So does Tsubasa. I see why she fell for you so fast all those years ago.”

Kanade chuckled, her fluffy hair bouncing slightly with the action. “What, you into me too?”

“I might be. You’re quite the charmer, Kanade.”

Kanade softened her grip, and just decided to slide her hand up Maria’s side, up over her well-built shoulder and past her neck, before cupping her cheek. Those carmine eyes bore into Maria’s again. At length, the other woman spoke. “I must be if someone this pretty is willin’ to give me the time of day.”

Maria wasn’t able to stop herself from blushing at that, and Kanade’s thumb on her bottom lip didn’t help matters. “Are you kidding? It’s first thing in the morning, I look like a mess.”

“And yet you’re one of prettiest things I’ve ever seen. Up there with Tsubasa, for sure.”

“Oh, certainly,” Maria replied, now rubbing circles in the small of Tsubasa’s back. “This sword here is cuter than either of us.”

“I can vouch for that,” Kanade agreed, moving her hand from Maria’s face to Tsubasa’s hair. That was enough to stir the shorter woman at last, and Maria looked down as Tsubasa’s indigo eyes cracked open.

“Eh?” 

“Hey there, sleepyhead,” Kanade smiled, leaning down to gently kiss the top of Tsubasa’s head. “Feelin’ rested?” 

“K-kanade?!” Tsubasa gasped into Maria’s chest, her eyes flying open. “What-”

“Yeah, that’s right, I’m here,” Kanade murmured soothingly, running her fingers through Tsubasa’s hair. “I’m here again. Not goin’ anywhere.”

“O-oh,” said Tsubasa, calming quickly. “That’s right. I’m still a little sleepy…”

“Good morning, Tsubasa,” Maria spoke next, still tracing a circle on Tsubasa’s lower back with her fingertips. “We were just talking about you.”

“Maria?” Tsubasa asked, beginning to realize exactly what the softness against her face was. To the surprise of both Maria and Kanade, she didn’t explode into a blushing mess, but rather pressed closer. “You’re here too.”

“Mhm,” responded Maria, “We’re _both_ here to stay, Tsubasa. We’ll keep you safe.”

Tsubasa made a noise. “I’m supposed to protect you…”

“Uh-uh. None of that sentinel business in the bed, little wing,” Kanade said. “You just lay there.”

“You’ve done enough, Tsubasa,” Maria stated, “You deserve this rest.” 

“That’s right,” Kanade added, wrapping an arm around Tsubasa’s midsection. “Rest between your girlfriends.”

“Can we really do that?” Tsubasa muttered. “All three of us?”

Kanade shrugged, moving to rest her chin on Tsubasa’s shoulder. “Couldn’t hurt to try, right?” 

“I’m sure we can make it work, Tsubasa,” Maria assured her. “Kanade and I both love you with all our hearts, and I must admit I’ve gotten rather fond of her too lately.”

“Yeah, ditto. Gotta say, Tsubasa,” Kanade grinned. “You picked a fine piece of ass with this one.”

“Kanade!”

“Kidding, kidding. It _is_ nice, though.”

Maria giggled, drawing Tsubasa, and by extension Kanade, closer. “High praise.”

“You’re both so warm,” whispered Tsubasa. “I don’t wanna get out of bed...”

“And you don’t hafta!” Kanade said cheerily. “Tell you what. You stay right here. All day. Anything you need, me or Maria’ll bring you.”

“Th-that’s too much!” protested the bluenette.

“I disagree, Tsubasa,” Maria chided, “It sounds like a great idea. Today will be all for you, no strings attached.”

“It’s not even my birthday!” whined Tsubasa.

“Then just imagine,” Kanade whispered, “What _that_ day will be like.”

Tsubasa buried her face in her hands. “You’re spoiling meee…”

“That’s the idea,” Maria replied.

“So,” Kanade began, looking to Maria, “What’s first on our itinerary? Breakfast in bed?”

Maria nodded, absentmindedly rubbing at Tsubasa’s bicep. “Another excellent idea. I’ll make some for all three of us.”

“Yeah, yeah, my brain’s huge, I know.”

Maria smiled down at Tsubasa, sighed, and untangled herself from the cuddle pile to sit up. “You stay there, Kanade. Letting you near the kitchen is asking for trouble.”

“Gotcha. I’ll keep her warm while you’re gone.”

Maria nodded and stood to make her way out of the bedroom. “Yell if you need anything.”

The instant Maria gave them her back, though, Kanade wolf-whistled, prompting the pink-haired woman to shoot her a look over her shoulder as she departed. When Maria had gone, Kanade pulled Tsubasa to her, wrapping her strong arms around the shorter woman. They were both a lot older, but Kanade’s embrace felt the same as it had way back when.

“Yeah,” Kanade said quietly, “I definitely get it.”

“Come on, Kanade-”

“It’s not _just_ that she’s hot, goof,” Kanade assured her, “I totally get why you fell for her.”

“Now that you’re back, though,” murmured Tsubasa, laying her arms over Kanade’s to interlace their fingers, “I feel bad… like I replaced you with her.”

Kanade shook her head, which had the double effect of swiping her lips across the top of Tsubasa’s head. “How long was I gone? Five years, give or take? Plenty of time to fall for someone new. And, well, you clearly still care about lil’ old me.”

“I got to fall in love with you again.”

“Yep. I’m the greatest.”

“Be serious, Kanade,” Tsubasa huffed, “This has been bothering me ever since you showed up again.”

“Tsubasa,” Kanade chided, dragging out her lover’s name, “I would’ve accepted it if you’d moved on from me, only loved her. The fact that you still care after all this time is more than enough for me. I’ve been here for like… a week, and it’s plain as day how much Maria loves you.”

“And I love her… but I love you too!”

“And that’s fine!” Kanade laughed, “Not a damn thing wrong with that. You can love both of us, and we’ll both love you. And each other, probably. Give her some time to get used to me.”

Tsubasa sighed. “I just feel like I don’t deserve this.”

“You kiddin’?! You deserve all of this and more. I got filled in on all the shit you went through, y’know. I think from here on out, you deserve a comfortable life of being doted on.”

Tsubasa made another protest noise in her throat.

“Hey, now. I know your asshole granddad… or, uh… dad, I guess, gods your family tree’s weird…”

“Kanade,” Tsubasa said.

“Right, sorry. I know you’re basically hardwired to think you only deserve to be a sword or somethin’ like that. But you don’t have to anymore. You, Maria, Hibiki, all the others, you saved your world together.”

“Kanade,” Tsubasa said, frowning, “We’ve saved the world a few times. It feels like whenever I start trying to relax, some new threat appears from the dark…”

“But Tsubasa,” Kanade murmured, leaning forward to kiss her cheek, “What good does worrying do? Aren’t these peaceful times between danger exactly what you fight for?”

Tsubasa was quiet for a moment. Then, she wiggled out of Kanade’s grip a bit and rolled over to face the redhead. 

“You’re right, Kanade. I know you are. But it’s not like I can just shift gears instantly.”

Kanade took her old partner’s face in her hands. “You don’t have to. Take all the time you need, because Maria and I will be there every step of the way.”

Tsubasa’s eyes welled up with tears, and then she threw her arms around the other woman and pulled her lips to her own. Kanade smiled and returned the kiss, still cupping Tsubasa’s cheeks. 

When they both pulled back, Tsubasa was openly crying. “Thank you… I’m so glad you’re back…”

Kanade found herself suppressing tears of her own, uncharacteristic of her. “It’s good to be home.”

Tsubasa sniffed. “Welcome home.”

They rested there together for a while, starting to make up for time once lost to fate. They only moved when Maria brought in the first tray, piled high with eggs, fruits, sausages, and toast. 

“Well done, Kanade,” Maria commented as she sat down with her own final tray of food. “Just as warm as when I got up.”

“What can I say, I’m hot as fuck.”

Maria sighed. “You don’t have to say it, I have eyes.”

“You know you love me,” replied Kanade around a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“Perhaps.”

“So what’s next on the agenda after this? More cuddling?”

“Sounds good to me,” Tsubasa said.

“How about we turn on the TV, see what’s on?”

Tsubasa blinked.

She blinked because, for the life of her, she couldn’t remember a time where she’d ever just sat down and watched TV.

She turned to Kanade, on her right, shoveling Maria’s admittedly delectable cooking into her mouth. She turned to Maria, on her left, waggling the remote in one hand as she sipped a glass of orange juice with the other.

When she put down the glass, Tsubasa reached out with both hands. One slipped into Maria’s, cool and smooth. The other into Kanade’s, warm and calloused.

Tsubasa smiled. “Let’s watch TV, Maria, Kanade.”

Kanade looked to her left, at the smile on Tsubasa’s face, at the love glimmering in Maria’s cyan eyes.

“Yeah,” she said, “Let’s.”

Maria saw Kanade turn to look at her and Tsubasa. She saw the fiery redhead smile. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, Kanade had accepted her.

“TV it is,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> KanaTsubaMari is so good and the sheer lack of fics for it it causes me visceral pain. Idk how they all got in bed the night before, I didn't think that far because I wrote all of this in a manic frenzy of keyboard clackery. I will very likely write more fics for these three in the future set in the same continuity. Maybe I'll explain how this Kanade got here, or maybe I'll just shrug and go "XDU is canon". Stay tuned and have a nice day. Comments/feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
